1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of bonding a plastic part insert-molded with a wiring board and a method of bonding the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a constitution in which a first plastic part insert-molded with a wiring board continuous to a connection terminal is integrated to a second plastic part installed with an electrical equipment, the first plastic part is fixed to the second plastic part by providing a fitting projection at the second plastic part (a case of a door latch actuator mounted to inside of a door of a vehicle) and fitting the first plastic part (board) to the fitting projection (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-129803)
However, according to the above-described conventional structure, a connection terminal emerging from the first plastic part is introduced into a connection terminal introducing hole provided at the second plastic part and projected to an outer side of the second plastic part and therefore, there is a concern of bringing about electric failure since rain water or the like invading a clearance between the connection terminal and the connection terminal introducing hole is adhered to the electrical equipment arranged at the second plastic part.
Further, the first plastic part is formed with a holding hole by which a portion of the wiring board is exposed by presence of a holding piece for supporting the wiring board at a space of a die for insert-molding when the wiring board is insert-molded. Therefore, there is a concern that rain water or the like invades the holding hole, the invading rain water or the like is adhered to the wiring board to bring about electric failure.